ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thirtythirtythirty
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Thirtythirtythirty! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Undeveloped novels and reference books" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cid Highwind (Talk) 2011-01-03T17:04:09 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Suggested vs Stated in non-canon sources Sometimes the wording of the book/novel/what-have-you in question is "suggested" too. Just as an FYI. -- sulfur 14:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Just writing to say that I agree that sometimes non-canon sources do suggest things (like the different theories characters put forward on the Borg in Greater than the Sum) but frequently on Memory Alpha users just write "suggests" even if it is told as fact. The only thing that needs highlighting is that it is non-canon. Thirtythirtythirty 08:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Also true. Just note that if something is in an "apocrypha" section, we don't need to state that it is non-canon. That's what the section name does. :) -- sulfur 12:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC)